The LoudVerse: Twelve Candles
by FrostbiteFear
Summary: It's Lincoln's 12th birthday, and his sisters want to make it very special for their dear brother and make it the best birthday ever! But when things don't go accordingly to plan, the sisters go on an adventure filled with action, hi-jinks and misadventures. (Story is a request)
1. 1st Candle

_\- Greetings everyone, today i bring you a special story about how 10 sisters all try their very best to give their only brother in the family a best birthday ever. In this adventure filled with hijinks, love and family morals we will discover how important Lincoln's 12th birthday is to the Loud sisters. Through my speculations in the multi-verse i have ran across this event in a world very similar to the Louds we know and love. Nothing too different but nothing exactly the same but what difference does it make? Enjoy this lovable and heart warming story because i know for a fact that i did. -_

 _ **Hello everyone. This story is a request. They shared their idea for a story that they has asked me to write. While i am still currently working on Grand Theft Loud as well as the rewrite of Brotherhood, this will mainly be a side project that i intend to finish as soon as i can. This won't be a long story so i'll make each chapter worth it. I hope you folks enjoy this story.**_

* * *

 _ **Twelve Candles**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Earth 12**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Royal Woods, Michigan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **1216 Franklin Avenue**_

 ** _9:23 AM_**

The morning opens up with a beautiful sunny sky that is enough for everyone to enjoy the day. With the long five day week now over the residents of the three story suburban home can now enjoy the weekend that is just ahead of them. But this won't be just any ordinary weekend for everyone. For the only male offspring of Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud, it was his 12th birthday this Sunday.

Lincoln Loud couldn't wait. For him, he felt like he was 11 for ages to come. But now he can celebrate by finally turning 12. The white haired boy awoke in his linen closet bedroom marking off one day off before he gets to draw a huge circle in his calendar the he wrote ' ** _12th Birthday!_** ' with a red marker. It was only one day away. Just one day away before he can be greeted with his loving sisters and parents, offering him special gifts and an amazing cake. He just hoped that it wasn't chocolate otherwise his sisters would consume the whole thing before he would even have a piece.

Usually Saturdays in the loud house was chaotic, what with 11 kids running amok in one house celebrating the end of the week by doing what they love best. This time it was quiet...too quiet. He noticed that there wasn't even a peep outside. It seemed almost as if he were the only kid in the house. He headed outside into the hall with his daily outfit in hand heading towards the bathroom.

What surprised him the most was the fact that there wasn't even a line for the bathroom. Not every Saturday started with a long line to the lavatory but it was still strange for Lincoln. He headed straight inside and begun to get ready for 'Birthday Eve'.

Unbeknownst to Lincoln, all of his sisters were all in the eldest bedroom; Lori and Leni's. The night before they had set up a sister meeting to talk about Lincoln's upcoming birthday. The girls loved setting up a surprise for their dear brother, it was one thing none of them had ever forgotten in their entire lives. He was an important part of their lives and this was one of the many ways their thanking him for being the best brother a sister could ever have.

Every year they meet up in the eldest bedroom to discuss about what they were going to do to surprise him. Every year they had succeeded and they don't plan on failing him. Lori had everyone wake up a few hours earlier so that they would all meet in her shared bedroom to discuss business. Mom and Dad were both called in for work so as usual they left Lori in charge.

Once everyone had arrived she had Lisa temporarily soundproof her bedroom so that they don't accidentally shout out the wrong choice of words. Everyone made themselves comfortable and awaited for Lori to begin the sister meeting.

She tapped the heel of her shoe on her dresser, having it act as a courtroom gavel "Good Morning girls, before we begin does anyone have to use the bathroom?" No one had raised their hands. "Good, now Lisa if you please?"

Lisa stepped up in front of the room holding a notepad in her hands. The toddler began to read what was written. "Ahem, during our last meeting we've discussed matters about what we will plan for our brother's 144 month old celebration, in other words 12th birthday. As of now all open ideas are up for discussion."

The athletic sister raised her hand in anticipation "Oh Oh i know! We can plan a sports themed party! I mean everyone who goes will make enough to form a 9 player team for baseball-"

The family rock star interrupted "Dude forget that! We can have a whole musical concert dedicated for him!"

"That would be too much _treble_ for one birthday! Hahaha! Get it?" said the family comedian.

Lori pinched her brow "Girls! Enough please! Look let's all decide on something that doesn't involve using our personal interests for the party. Lincoln isn't all interested in the same things that we like so let's think outside the box here."

The sisters all pondered and wondered about one way to make their brother's 12th birthday amazing. They wanted to make him feel like the best brother they could ever have, and that's something they don't want to fail at.

Lynn knows one thing Lincoln likes a lot, and that would be comic books. "Well he likes those dorky comic books that he reads in his underwear, what about that?" She asked.

"Comic books? What's there t do with comic books? We can't turn an entire party into one big comic panel." said Lori. She then had another idea. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" the girls said in unison?

"Unless...we use Lincoln's favorite character in his comics, Ace Savvy! Of course! Superheroes!" She said in excitement.

"Superheroes? We don't even know much about them except that they wear long underwear and beat up criminals." said Lynn.

Lisa on the other hand decided to stay quiet and watch her sister units talk it all out before she says anything else. Lori understood what Lynn was going at but she had other intentions.

"No guys just hear me out. We all know Lincoln literally loves Ace Savvy as a hero and character. I mean he made his own costume with his underwear on the outside. But what if we improved on it? And not just his costume, but with everything else? What if we throw a superhero themed party for Lincoln? Clearly we don't have many suggestions."

They all thought about it and realized that Lori was right. Most of their ideas consisted of things they like to do. Lincoln always put his interests aside for the sake of his sisters. He's done everything they like so that they could be happy, so why not return the favor and do this for him? While they may not be interested in comic books or superheroes, they're doing this for Lincoln. Besides they'll find a way to make this suitable for them all.

"While i do find all that nerdy and geeky stuff boring, Linc's our bro. Why not take one for the team?"

"Yeah dudes. Doing something he likes may not be our best interest, but he always puts our happiness before his own. Let's rock guys"

"I totes love Linky just like he loves us. This is for Linky."

"We're in" the twins said in unison.

"Count me in, let's _Ace_ this party! Hahaha get it?"

Everyone groaned at Luan's pun to which she had expected. Lisa decided now it was time to speak.

"While i do agree with our choice of theme, may i remind you all that we have 24 hours to get everything prepared and ready for our male sibling's birthday. I've been doing research about everything we need. For starters we need our party guests. We need to notify them of our updated event. We should expect last minute changes if anything."

"Well we literally got that covered a few days ago. Everyone is still on board with the party." said Lori

Lisa checked the box next to the 'party guests' list. "Very well, that is one of the requirements that is done so far, but onto my next listed requirement. We also need decorations and proper party food. Cake included."

"Okay then, guess we should literally start with that today when we go to the mall."

"Next, since this is a superhero themed party we should at least try to get suitable attire for the party. In other words costumes."

" I am totes on that! I already have designs for all of you!"

"Very well" Lisa checked the box "Next would be proper entertainment for tomorrow's celebration."

Luna and Luan immediately jumped on the wagon as soon as they heard entertainment. Luan spoke first "I'll definitely have a comedy routine that'll be _super_! Hahaha get it?" The rest of the sisters groaned at her attempt to make a pun. Luna shook her head and spoke afterwards. "I can get a gig together brah, I'll just get the band together."

Lisa checked the box next to entertainment "I believe that is all that we would have to require for the entire party to come together."

"Okay then, so those who have to get things ready here at home will stay and get started as soon as possible. The faster we get things done, the better. Everyone else will come with me to the mall and get everything else that's left." said Lori. As soon as she finished speaking she grabbed her shoe and slammed the heel on the dresser, indicating that the sister meeting was now over.

Leni started to work on everyone's costumes immediately after everyone went about. She had a list of everyone's sizes, including the party guests. Luna and Luan went into their rooms to begin working on their entertainment, the two parties locked their doors and made sure to avoid having Lincoln come in and spoil the surprise. Everyone else made their way to Vanzilla and headed their way to the mall.

* * *

Lincoln had hopped off a shower and got dressed for the day. He walked out of the bathroom and the first thing he noticed was a sign that read 'Do not disturb!' pasted on the door of Lori and Leni's room. He noticed the same sign on Luna and Luan's door. He knew better than to let curiosity get in the way, the last thing he needed were angry sisters whom have been disturbed. He went straight downstairs and awaited the breakfast that he solely craved.

He arrived into the kitchen only to find it empty, without a sister in sight. He figured maybe everyone had things to do, but at least he'd have some alone time. He made himself Bacon and pancakes for the morning. He felt bad about making bacon for himself. He knew that both Lynn and Lana both loved bacon for breakfast, he knows how crazy they'd get at the slightest scent of bacon.

After eating his breakfast he washed his plate and went upstairs into his small converted bedroom. Having nothing planned to do for the day he took out his radio and decided to contact his best friend, Clyde McBride.

"Clyde! Clyde come in!"

" _Hey Lincoln! Clyde here! What's up?_ "

"You doing anything for today? Maybe we can do something since i got nothing planned for today."

" _Got nothing so far, yeah we can hang out. I'll just ask my dads and see where we'll go. Maybe you can meet by my house._ "

"Sounds like a plan bud, I'll see you soon." With that Lincoln turned off his radio and prepared to meet Clyde by his place.

Lincoln left the house leaving a note behind explaining that he went to hang out with Clyde for the day. Little did he know that today was going to be a day full of misadventures.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello guys and welcome to the first 'Candle' of Twelve Candles. While this is a side project i will do my best to juggle around GTL, this and the Brotherhood rewrite. This will be a small addition to the "LoudVerse" collection as it has been given an introduction above. So a little things I'll mention about this AU. For starters i decided to make a few sisters' age gap smaller, in this case Lucy is only 10 years old, Lynn recently just turned 13, the twins are 8 and Lisa is 5. Secondly Leni won't spoil Lincoln's birthday surprise here. I made her smart enough not to do that. Not too many AU differences but just enough to make this universe different. Anyways i hope you guys will enjoy this addition as i will try to get this done ASAP. Stay tuned folks, FrostbiteFear out._**


	2. 2nd Candle

**_Hatoralo - I agree, that episode left a bad taste in my mouth._**

 ** _Twelve Candles_**

 ** _Candle 2_**

 ** _McBride Residence_**

 ** _10:12 AM_**

Lincoln looked forward to hanging out with Clyde. There was never a day where he and Clyde ever had a boring day together. Whether it was staying at one's home, going to the arcades or whatnot, he enjoyed his company. If they spent the day hanging out at home then they would stick to watching movies or shows, maybe even video games. Sometimes doing any of that stuff at his place could be annoying. His dads gave them the 20 second rule that had the two staring away from the TV screen to avoid getting their He remembered very well how the two had met and become best friends.

The two had met in an Ace Savvy convention. His parents took him all the way to Detroit for the convention as an early birthday present. The drive took 2-3 hours but it was nothing for the white haired boy. He found the convention to be the best thing ever.

At one point Lincoln was browsing through the many stands at the convention. He didn't notice someone passing through the same path. He crashed into the boy by mistake, making his nose slightly bleed.

" _Sorry, I didn't see- hey your nose is bleeding! Are you okay?_ " Asked Lincoln

The boy covered his nose which seemed to help a bit. He acted calm to the whole incident.

" _It's okay, I It's get nosebleeds every now and then. But I didn't see you either._ "

While Lincoln was forgiven, he still couldn't help feel sorry for the boy.

" _My name is Lincoln, what's yours?_ "

" _I'm Clyde. It's nice to meet you Lincoln._ " He reaches his hand out to give him a well mannered hand shake to which Lincoln returned.

" _Hey! You're dressed as One Eyed Jack! Ace's sidekick!_ "

Clyde smiled at that. Not everyone he knew actually appreciates One Eyed Jack as much. Knowing that Lincoln was actually impressed at his costume made him feel like he found a new friend.

" _One Eyed Jack is my favorite! I like your Ace Savvy costume!_ " Clyde replied.

His sisters made fun of his costume countless times. Hearing how impressed Clyde was at his costume made him excited to know that someone actually liked it.

" _Thanks I made it myself!_ "

" _I like you Lincoln, hey want to check out the previews for the next Ace Savvy comic?_ "

" _Sure! Let's go!_ "

With that the two headed off. Upon finding out that they both lived in Royal Woods was clearly a miracle. They knew that they would be hanging out once more time after time.

Back in present day, Lincoln had reached the McBride residence after a short trip down memory lane. Upon reaching the door he was about to knock before the door itself opened, revealing the African American nerd who had opened it.

"Hey Linc! Come inside for a bit, i still need to do a few things before we head out."

"Sure thing pal." He replied happily.

The two entered the well organized home of the McBride residence. Before reaching his room he saw both Harold and Howard McBride.

Harold greeted Lincoln "Hi Lincoln, How are you today?"

"I'm doing great Mr. McBride thanks!"

Howatd greeted Lincoln afterwards "How's the upcoming birthday boy? I hear tomorrow you'll be 12 years old."

"I'm just as excited Mr. McBride, I just know that tomorrow will be the best day ever!" He replied with glee.

"Well we'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Lincoln, have a great time you two!" said Howard as he and his husband were heading off to the living room.

"Thanks Mr. McBride! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Both parties headed off separate ways inside the house. Lincoln and Clyde had arrived in the bedroom. Clyde quickly began to clean up some of his stuff that were scattered across the room while Lincoln took a seat on his bed.

"I'm sorry about the mess, Cleopawtra kinda went crazy earlier this morning. She ended up creating a big mess."

Lincoln shrugged it off, he understood well about Clyde's aggressive cat. "It's fine buddy, i mean what i see at home is noting compared to this."

Clyde gave a slight chuckle at his comment. He's seen how messy Lincoln's house can be. What his cat did was merely a simple drop of water.

Once Clyde was finished cleaning up, he put on his shoes and finally headed out with Lincoln. The two agreed on going to the arcade over at Gus' place. The walk over there didn't take as long as expected. It had only taken them a good 10-15 minutes to arrive.

* * *

 ** _Royal Woods Mall_**

 ** _10:25 am_**

Lori managed to find a good parking spot near the entrance of the mall. Usually finding one near the front doors was a rare grab. Sometimes it's only possible if you managed to arrive early or if you grab the spot once someone leaves. Today luckily that was the case. Just as they arrived someone was just about to leave. It seems like someone else had the same idea because he was trying to park there as well. The two raced for the spot and with such luck, Lori won the parking spot. The other driver was devastated but oh well, Lori got first dibs.

She turned off Vanzilla and removed the car keys. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned around to her sisters. "Okay guys, you all know the plan?"

Lana raised her hand "We get food right?"

"Yes Lana, but not just that, anything we can get to make this party great for Lincoln. Which means if you guys find anything and i mean ANYTHING Ace Savvy related, you guys are to grab it and keep it with you. Everyone clear on the plan?"

Lola raised her hand "But Lori i still haven't gotten Linky a present!"

"Lola! You were supposed to get him one last time we came here!" Scolded Lynn.

"I-I couldn't figure out what to get him!" she complained

Lori rolled her eyes and figured, why not? While Lola did lose her chance when they went to the Mall two weeks prior, this would be her last chance. "Fine! Whatever Lola, but this is your last chance. If you can't get Lincoln a present then he will forever remember how you literally don't care about him."

Lola nodded in fear, not from Lori but what she said. She was afraid that Lincoln would think that she doesn't care about him which she knew was completely false. "I promise Lori."

"Okay then, c'mon guys lets make this quick."

Everyone saluted Lori, giving her a clear answer to signify that they know just what to do. The sisters departed from Vanzilla and headed straight into the mall.

Inside the Royal Woods mall every sister went to a designated store in search of what they needed. Lori, Lily and Lisa went off as one team with Lana and Lola as the next, Lynn and Lucy as the next. Each went to a different store in hope of finding different outcomes just incase some stores didn't have what they needed.

Lori, Lily and Lisa headed into the first possible store they saw that would have something they needed. They went straight to the Bap store. While it was a clothes store more than anything else, it may have something in a smaller section.

Upon arriving they had saw that the store was quite packed. Of course the day they needed something it just HAD to be a full house. Still they weren't going to give up.

"Maybe they have something on the second floor, at least i think so." said Lori.

Lisa took a glimpse at the store map. "Actually eldest sister what we may find might happen to be on the third floor according to these schematics provided, or map as you may know it."

Lori looked and saw that she was right. They happen to have a section for miscellaneous which was farther in the end from where they are currently. Making no haste they headed off for the third floor. Lori had hoped that all will go well.

Arriving on the third floor they noticed that it wasn't as full as the first two floors were. It was almost a miracle. At least maybe they'll have a bigger chance of going through this flawlessly.

* * *

Lola and Lana made their way to the nearest 'Toyz R for Kidz" store knowing that they might have something since it was a kids store. As they headed inside they saw that the whole place was a reminiscence of a black Friday sale. Parents and kids are running around with toys in their hands. Some kids crying to their parents about what toys they wanted while the parents dragged them throughout the store. Nothing too new for the twins, they've seen worse on Christmas.

The Action figure section would be the first place Lola would look. She wasn't quite sure if Lincoln had an Ace Savvy action figure, she hasn't ever seen him with one. She might as well get him one. She grabbed Lana's arm "C'mon Lana i know just where to go!"

Upon arriving to where the Ace Savvy section is located, they were met with disappointment. All of the shelves were clear of Ace Savvy toys. It seemed like they were in such a demand that every kid or parent wanted to get them before they were gone. But this didn't stop Lola, she will find a present for Lincoln even if it meant taking over the entire store to look for a present.

"Maybe we can check somewhere else?" Lana suggested

"Lana there isn't another toy store for miles! We have to find something here! There just has to be something!"

Not wanting to argue with the princess she decided to go along with Lola's plan

* * *

Lucy and Lynn entered a huge department store called 'KC Nickel' which was the only bigger store in Royal Woods. The store itself had a total of three floors which descended below rather than ascended up like many stores. It was closely similar to the one in New York only that it was slightly smaller in comparison.

All they had to do was look for any party decorations that could be useful just incase Lori couldn't find any at Bap. If all else failed over there then they would be the last hope.

The two entered the store in a rushing pace only to be told by the store's security to slow down. They reluctantly agreed but went back to rushing as soon as they were out of sight by the man.

"Okay Luce, any idea where to look?" asked Lynn

Lucy didn't know much of the place, Leni did but she as already busy at home to help. "Let's look at the map, there's gotta be something." she replied.

The two went to the nearest map of the department store and went on to look for anything helpful. The first floor was of no use since it was mainly dedicated to Men and Women apparel while the second floor was used for children's apparel. Upon looking at the third floor they saw that it had been labeled as 'Toys and Miscellaneous'.

"I think we're out of luck here" Lucy said.

"Who cares? It's not like we have much to choose from."

Not wanting to spend more time arguing she followed Lynn to the escalators descending down to the bottom floors. They skipped down the steps to make the trip shorter, they didn't want to waste anymore time.

* * *

Lori, Lily and Lisa were roaming around the third floor in hope of finding something. While Lucy and Lynn were the "backup" in this case, she couldn't rely on them to find something. She figured it would be best to keep looking.

Lisa noticed that there was a small section in the store which held many party supplies and decorations. Luckily for them it had a small choice of Ace Savvy related products.

"I believe we may have found what we needed over in that small section eldest sibling. I suggest we avoid spending more time here and get all we can."

Lori agreed and headed straight over there without making haste. She was relieved that this trip may be shorter than expected, giving her more time to have everything ready. She grabbed all of the items which have consisted of an Ace Savvy styled banner which made it look like a comic book title outline. She thought it was perfect. The next item consisted of red and Blue table cloths which had the Ace Savvy logo plastered around. She collected balloons with the same logo as well, thinking it would be a great decoration.

Before she left she spotted decorative letters that are used in parties to spell something out. They were styled in a similar way as the Ace Savvy banner. She decided to take it as well.

"Okay Lisa i think that's everything, anything else we should grab?"

"Negative, i believe we have our end of the bargain. Everything else is at home ready to be set up tomorrow."

"Excellent, Let's find Lynn and Lucy and tell them that we're set up. Then let's see if Lola found a present for Lincoln yet.

* * *

In the toy store Lola and Lana were going around looking for an Ace Savvy toy for Lincoln. Since the Ace Savvy section was empty they were left with no choice but to hopelessly look around the store maybe finding one left behind by some parent who refused to get it for their child.

Lola was having a tighter grip on Lana which caused her to react "Lola! Take it easy!"

"No i will NOT take it easy! There's just gotta be a toy somewhere!"

"Well squeezing my arm isn't going to help!"

Lola ignored Lana, she only cared about getting Lincoln his action figure.

They roamed the wild toy store like a father trying to get his son the toy he wanted for Christmas (Ha see what i did there?). They maneuvered past kids going crazy in the aisles with parents, toys and much more. They didn't know what it was that the store today was packed, but Lola didn't care. Packed or not she's gonna get her present!

After what seemed like forever she finally found it. Just as predicted she saw it left over a shelf someone probably left behind.

There it was. It was the newest addition to the next line of Ace Savvy action figures with a deluxe exclusive comic inside. The figure was Ace Savvy himself in his re imagined suit the creator Bill Buck recently made for the anniversary of the hero's release to the public. It was the hottest selling toy around. Every Ace Savvy fan wanted it whether it be kids or adults. The figurine was a must have!

Wasting no more time Lola darted after the figurine with Lana still grasped by her wrist. She saw it coming closer which made her happy inside. She finally got a present for her brother!

The moment was interrupted when a kid, about 18 years old, grabbed the figurine Lola was trying to grab. He saw Lola's face change from happy to shocked.

"Oh i'm sorry, did you want this Ace Savvy deluxe figurine with his re imagined suit design and exclusive comic book inside?" He asked Lola.

"Why yes. I do want the Ace Savvy...uh...toy." she responded.

"Well too bad kid, it's mine now!" he claimed.

"What? Hey i saw it first!"

"Well now it's mine." The teen grabbed the figurine and made a dash for it. He was doing whatever it takes to take this figurine home. He wasn't going to let a preppy spoiled princess get in his way.

"Lola! You can't let him get away!" Lana yelled.

"I WON'T!" Once again she grabbed Lana by the wrist and ran after the teen.

* * *

Back at the Loud House everything seemed just fine. Luna and Luan were both in their rooms trying to get their acts ready for the party tomorrow. It seemed irresponsible to do it last minute but they were willing to spend all day to get it done for their brother.

Luan seemed to be doing just fine with coming up with a comedic routine for the party tomorrow. So far she filled up two notebooks worth of acts and jokes. For Luna, it seemed a bit troubling.

"Ughhh rubbish! I'm stuck in a limbo here dude!" she exclaimed.

She's been falling short on her music so far. The same way she was having trouble writing a Christmas song to which they ended up singing for Mr. Grouse last Christmas. She threw out many pages from her book into the trash which seemed to be filed with discarded ideas she's had.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you Luna, you're a pro when it comes to writing music! You just have to think harder." Luan told her older sister.

"Easy for you to say, you've got notebooks filled! Ughh! Bogus man bogus."

Luna tried everything so far but nothing seemed right. Occasionally she found the right things every now and then to which she wrote down on her book. But so far she's gotten a few pages worth of music, to which she doesn't find enough to work for tomorrow.

The family dog, Charles wandered into their room simply just roaming around the house. He caught up with Luna in her current stage. Luna felt Charles pass by her leg. She smiled at the dog, seeing a friendly face such as Charles seemed to light up her mood.

"Heyyy Charles! How are ya Love?" She petted him by the head.

Not paying attention, she accidentally knocked down the stand which was holding her book. The stand hit her in the head in the process. When the book fell Charles eyed it for a few seconds before grabbing it and making a run for it. Luna saw Charles run with her book to which she reacted.

"Charles! No! Give me back the book! Bad dog!"

Luna chased Charles downstairs and out back in the yard. Charles wanted the book for himself, he saw the small opening under the porch and went about trying to hide in there. He then ran for the small spacing under the porch to which he just managed to fit. Luna wasn't thinking clearly when she was chasing him. She tried to fit herself in the small spacing which ended up being a big mistake. She ended up getting herself stuck with her front body inside the small spacing and her behind sticking out which was stuck right in between the spaces. She tried to force herself out but she was stuck pretty bad.

"Rubbish" She pouted.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys i apologize for not releasing this chapter sooner. Life is catching up once again causing me to make late updates to my stories. I can tell you this i am working on everything i can but it's taking a while. Currently i am juggling 3 stories so i apologize once again for late updates. I still have to release the new chapter for GTL which i will eventually. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Till next time FrostbiteFear out._**


	3. 3rd Candle

**_Twelve Candles_**

 ** _Candle 3_**

 ** _1216 Franklin Avenue_**

 ** _10:31 am_**

"Luna?" Luan called out while walking down the stairs. 

Last she saw Luna was back in their room. Charles was up there before he grabbed Luna's notebook and ran off with it. She didn't know what to do at the moment but as of now she went on to look for her sister.

Charles just came through the backyard door of the kitchen, still holding Luna's book in his mouth. Luan turned around and saw Charles drop the book and lay down heading off to sleep.

"There you are. Where's Luna?" She asked the dog. In response Charles grumbled and slightly whimpered before yawning and heading off to sleep.

Irritated with her answer she headed outside and looked around but didn't see Luna in sight. Just before she started to head back inside she heard slight grumbling coming from the underside of the porch. She headed off to investigate the source of the noise.

Upon arriving she stopped at her tracks when she saw the sight of a Luna's rear behind stuck in what seemed to be the small opening of the porch. 

"Wow I guess the expression bottoms up really takes its toll." She laughed at her own joke. "Hey Luna I guess your name really sends off a good sign of the full moon coming around." She laughed once again.

Luna heard her younger sisters remarks and was ticked off for her joking around rather than helping her out. "Dude! Now is not the time for jokes brah! Help me out of here!" She shouted.

Luan finally stopped laughing and decided to take this more seriously. "Well at least I know that the full moon is coming tonight, but seriously how did you get stuck in there?"

Luna shifted her legs "Charles! He grabbed my book and gave chase! He went down here and me not thinking straight went after him in this small hole. Now I can't move out of here!" 

Luan could see that Luna was pretty well stuck in the opening. She wondered how she wasn't getting any sort of injury from the wood. "Alright let me see if I can pull you out."

She grabbed Luna by the rear and tried pulling her out. Luna tried to help her by forcing herself out but to no avail. Luan couldn't pull any harder than she could. 

Her arms started to feel weaker as she tried pulling harder. Finally she gave in and stopped pulling. She wiped her sweat off her brow.

"Whew! This is going to be harder than I thought."

Back at the mall, the rest of the sisters are undergoing their own adventures. Lola and Lana are seen chasing the teenager through the toy store trying to get the last Ace Savvy action figure. 

"Lola what are we gonna do!?" Lana asked.

"We take that toy back! That's Lincoln's!!!" She yelled. 

"But how? He just keeps running ahead of us!"

She was right. They were no match to outrun a teen. Even in a toy store where kids roamed just about everywhere.

Wait that's it! Kids everywhere! Lola herself has gained a reputation of being the queen of the toy box. No matter what she was considered to be feared everytime she came back to her "throne" which was made entirely out of LEGOs. Sure enough she still has her followers protecting her throne from outsiders.

Lola tells her older twin "Lana, keep him busy while I get us some backup."

"Backup? From where?" She curiously asked.

Lola gave a sinister smile "You'll see."

Lori and Lisa are just about done. Since they have what they need all they would have to do is leave the store and grab Lynn and Lucy as well as the twins and go home to get everything ready. They have all they need to make this party special. 

"Okay Lisa, are you positive that this is all we really need?" Lori asked.

"Positive Eldest sibling unit, this is all we require for Lincoln's special day in 24 hours. We have no need for Lynn and Lucy to find what they need considering we have it all here in our shopping cart." 

Lily clapped her hands. She knew very well the excitement that was coming. Hearing her older sisters talk about it gave her the clue she needed to tell her that it was her bigbrother's birthday. 

The two are going through the store as quick as they can, not realizing that ahead of them was another shopper with a cart full of items. 

Ahead they clash with the cart. Spilling all items on the floor all while mixing up everything in the pile. 

The woman began to get angry. Everything she needed and she was looking for was all in the cart and these two kids had the nerve to let it all get lost in a big pile of things she didn't need.

"Hey! I had just about everything I came looking for in that cart! And because if you it's all gone!" The woman yelled. Her berating caused Lori to get mad as well. They didn't mean to crash into this woman. And now she had the nerve to completely go beserk over a little accident?

"It was an accident! You think it was our life goal to make sure we knock out all of your useless items onto the floor!? Maybe have a cow lady!" Lori yelled back.

The woman gasped at the last thing Lori had told her. She tends to get bad tempers and now she was about to have one because of her. 

"How dare you! It's all the same with you teenage women nowadays! Always believing in the wrong things!"

"Wrong things? What the fu-"

As if on cue, a mall security officer had arrived on scene, blaring a miniature siren at the moment Lori was about to spill some colorful language. 

The officer was wearing a simple white buttoned up shirt with the security patches on the side of the shirt. He had a navy blue tie with a tie clip attached and he was wearing a pair of dark navy blue pants. His pretense usually meant business. 

The slim officer approached the women. "Alright let's make this as smooth as possible. What's the problem?"

The rash woman spoke first practically yelling at the security officer. "This teenage brat and her Little misfits thought it would be a good idea to ruin my day! Just look at what they've done! They mixed up everything into one pile and now all of my things are gone!"

Lori rolled her eyes at this woman's overreaction to a little accident. She really didn't have time for her bickering right now. All they had to do was reach the checkout in time but now it seems they won't be doing so anytime. 

"Look lady like I said before it was an accident! You think I made it my goal to do this? I mean c'mon! You're literally overreacting over complete nonsense!" She yelled back. 

Not only did this anger the woman even more but she started to move towards Lori which had alarmed the security officer. Lori didn't hold back, when the woman approached her the two began have a little scruffle while many bystanders began to watch the scene. 

Lisa simply watched while she was holding Lily, there wasn't really anything she could do. 

Another security officer arrived and the two pulled the woman out of the store without giving them a chance to checkout their items. Lisa and lily were escorted out in the process. 

They released the women out of the store. "Now none of you two are to return to this store! Cause any more problems again and I'll have you banned from the mall!" With that the two uniformed men left. 

What was she going to do now? All of Lincoln's stuff was in there and because of this woman she can't get it back. 

"I hope your day gets even worse!" The woman retorted as she left the mall entirely. Lori wanted to show her a piece of her mind so bad, but not only will that cause a scene it will go back to what security just said. She'll be banned from the mall. 

"Lynn, Lucy I hope you guys found something." Lori said. 

Lynn and Lucy left the store empty handed. No luck. The two hoped Lori, Lisa and Lily had some luck in finding something. 

Lynn's stomach began to growl. Her body was starting to have a disagreement to breakfast. 

"Yo Luce wait up for me, I think today's breakfast is starting to have a party in my stomach and they need to go!" 

Her face cringed. She understood Lynn's vocabulary very well to know what she said. She reluctantly agreed knowing very well that once she comes out of the bathroom, it will be a bad biohazard. 

The two went to the nearest restrooms. Upon arriving at the ladies room Lynn ran inside in a hurry, it didn't seem like the party was gonna last too long if she tried holding it in. Lucy simply watched and stood outside, trying really hard to ignore the horrendous noises going on inside. She'd feel bad for anyone having to use the bathroom anytime soon. 

Lynn walked out feeling relieved. She felt as if she could run a marathon, which she can, but now they could go back to what they were doing. 

"Boy oh boy what a relief! Those bad boys needed to leave badly." Lynn said as she passed Lucy. 

Lucy followed behind, trying not to stay around for the door to open. Another woman passed by and headed for the restroom. Boy is she gonna have quite a surprise. 

They passed by the food courts to where they met up with Lori, Lisa and Lily. They saw them to be empty handed. 

Lucy spoke to the trio "No luck finding anything?"

Lori seemed to be still upset to speak. Lisa did her a favor though. "We did happen to find our current objectives in the store but a little mishap with another adult female caused us to lose it and get kicked out. Have you two found something?"

Lynn shook her head "No, nothing at all."

"Dammit!" Lori slammed her fist. Her sisters looked at her with an unpleasant expression. Lori looked to Lily and thankfully she was still asleep to not hear her current outburst. "Sorry, this day is such a mess." 

"Hey today can't be that bad I mean can it?" Lynn asked. 

Boy she shouldn't have said that. 

Back at home things were still on pause as Luna was stuck under the porch while Luan was trying to get her out. 

Luan has tried almost everything. She tried pulling her out, but that was leading to a painful outcome as Luna started to feel as if she was getting splinters. 

Trying to slide her out was no good either, no progress was being made so they quickly gave up that idea. 

She thought about trying to push her out so that she could try and find a way out on her own. But doing that would just make things more complicated. For one Luna doesn't quite know her way under the porch. Plus she didn't want to spend most of the day showering out the grime and muck from the floors. 

Luan was running out of ideas. They had to make this quick, they were already losing time and daylight to get everything ready for tomorrow. 

Wait, Leni is still home. Maybe Leni could help, but knowing her she might just complicate things. Well it doesn't hurt to try, or well in this case it might hurt Luna. 

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna see if Leni could help." Luan said as she started to make her way to her room. 

"Leni?! Dude I'd strongly disagree with that!" 

"Well I'm out of options here sis! Maybe Leni might help."

How could Leni possibly help? The girl is a ditz. She could either get really distracted or really confused. She was merely afraid of what the outcome would be. 

Luan has left to go get Leni. Luna was still a bit shaky. It's not that she doesn't trust Leni, she's just afraid how bad things could get if she can't do anything to help. They're already losing daylight anyways.

At this time Leni came through. She arrived downstairs to see Luna's rump sticking out from the porch. 

"Luna? Are you like trapped in another dimension? Because if you are then your butt is still here." Leni absent mindedly said. Luan had a kick out of that one. Luna however didn't. 

"C'mon dude! Help me out!" She cried. 

Leni did exactly what Luan did earlier. She tried pulling her out but that didn't work. She tried slipping her out but that ended up giving Luna extra pinches from the wood. 

"Owww Leni! That really hurt brah! Can you help me without hurting me?!" 

Leni flinched "I'm sorry, I'm like really trying!" Truth be told, she really was. Luan didn't know what to do and neither did their older sister. 

Luan sighed "Oh man what are we gonna do? We're wasting time as it is out here and it's almost noon. Lori and the others will be back soon and they'll see that we haven't done anything yet."

"I'm still not even finished with the outfits. They totes still need work." She looked up. "See, that one still needs a better lining." 

Luan looked up and saw what Leni didn't realize. A bunch of the outfits were flying out the window and into the streets. 

"Leni! Your outfits!" Luan yelled. She finally came to her senses and saw them fly away. 

"Ahhhhh! Oh no!!!" She cried. 

Leni tried to run after them but they landed in a mud spot just across the street. The entire area was covered in filth that would make Lana feel like she's in heaven. They were ruined and they probably smelled bad. 

Leni whimpered and began to tear up. Luan saw this and went out to comfort her. 

"I-I really worked hard on them. And now they're ruined! They're gone! It's all gone!" Leni sobbed. 

Luan Hugged her older sister, trying her best to comfort her. Luna could hear the distress and couldn't help but feel terrible for Leni. She could tell that she worked hard on them. 

"I shouldn't have opened the window! But it was starting to get like super hot in the room, I wanted it to feel cooler." 

"Leni it's okay. We still have some time to work on them again." Luan said. 

Leni pouted. "No Luan it won't be the same. I made Linky's outfit really special for him. I can't do it again."

She couldn't just lay there and hear her sister feel sorry for herself. She had to get out of this somehow. She didn't care if it hurt, she pulled herself as hard as she could which started to scratch her badly. The splinters were digging deep into her skin, cutting her in the process as well as tearing up her shirt a little. 

Leni and Luan saw Luna slowly starting to free herself. They didn't hesitate to help her. They pulled and pulled until Luna was finally free. 

Luna got up "finally! I'm free!" She looked over to Luan and Leni and went on to hug the both of them. 

"Dude I'm sorry about your clothes. I bet they were rockin'." She said. 

Leni was starting to feel a little better, but she was still upset. "I just don't think I can go back and do this again. It just won't be the same." 

"I hear you brah. But you can't give up! We still got some time left before Lori and the others come back! Little Bro is still out as well so we still got some time." Luna said. 

"Yeah, besides me and Luna still don't have enough done either, so the three of us can all help each other out! Let's make it a special girl time for the three of us." Luan said. 

That made Leni smile a bit. She was glad to have sisters like these two. Despite what had happened she was still upset, but hearing that Luan and Luna were both willing to help her together made everything feel all better. 

She wrapped the two in a heartfelt hug. "Guys that is like super sweet of you two. I'm lucky to have sisters like you guys!" 

"Ditto sis" Luna replied. 

**_A/N: this took a little longer than expected. I tried to finish this as early as I can but I couldn't seem to find the right pieces to it. But nonetheless, welcome to the third candle. The chapter was actually going to be longer, also focusing on the twins little encounter with that teen in the store, but I'm gonna save that for the next candle. I really just wanted to get this one done with. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll see you all soon, FrostbiteFear out._**

 ** _P.S the formatting on this one seems to be going back to the way it looks now. I don't know why but I've been trying to set it to how the other chapters were set. Sorry about that folks_**


End file.
